Truth or Dare?
by unknowngladiator
Summary: " Truth or dare, Mr. President?"
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me!'' Olivia insisted.

"Tell me what you are wearing and I will be delighted to tell you about my first time." Fitz shot back.

Liv had been trying for days to get him to tell her about his time, and in return he wanted a hot round of phone sex.

"Livy I had to literally get on my hands and knees and beg to hear about your first time, AND I didn't even really want to I just wanted to know everything about you, and afterwards I do remember you getting quite a reward for opening up." He continued to argue his case.

Liv groaned half way out of frustration and partly from remembering the pleasure he gave her the night she fessed up about when she lost her virginity. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, I am in a hotel room in Florida right now not home in my bed. Why you may ask? I do believe it is so I can make you look like a political mastermind. Which you are by all means baby. But you are not the best at showing it. I am here and not home. This is reason enough why you should tell me without me owing you anything. And reason number two. You love me and would never actually put me through the humiliation of phone sex." Olivia charmed with a little extra sweetness in her voice. Fitz chuckled on the other end," You are right you are too good for me. But I want absolutely no judgment and if I tell you we're going to be face to face. '' Before Olivia could protest she heard a barely audible knock at her door.

Liv opened the door and admired him in wearing a pair of black Under Amour athletic pants and a sweatshirt. She smirked, '' Next stop you will be 7 floors away I promise."

He was amused by her attempt to be stern. "You wouldn't dare you love me too much, and we couldn't do this." He leaned down and kissed her his tongue traced the seam of her lips and she moaned slightly. He pulled her to him grabbing her ass with both hands. She pushed him off of her before things could escalate, "Oh no you are going to sit on that bed and tell me your story, quit trying to distract me with your charm and such!" She tried to focus, just kissing this man could put her in a completely haze. "You will honestly be the death of me how on earth can I tell you a story of me having sex with this going on." He whined as he pointed to his growing erection. "Well baby, you shouldn't start things you don't intend to finish." She teased as she as she licked from his neck to his ear. "Oh I intend to finish, you're going to have to beg me to stop matter of fact." He whispered in her ear. She knew that if she didn't pull back now she would never be able to hear his story. "Well then I guess you better start talking" she said as she jumped on the bed.

Once they were comfortable, and for Fitz to be comfortable the both had to be naked, and she was tucked under his arm he began, "Well it wasn't anything special it's actually kind of funny. I was at a party, I was 16 and let's be honest Liv I looked good!" He joked. "Anyways there was like 9 of us in a basement and we all started playing truth or dare… "

"Wait You lost your virginity playing truth or dare?" She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, I said no judging or I stop." He pouted. "Back to my wonderful tale I got dared to "go in the closet" with this girl my buddies knew I liked, Amy. And well everyone knew what happened in the closet. And we get in there and we start kissing having a good time and she started like grabbing at my dick and it actually kind of hurt. And she was like "OMG let's do it Fitzy"." he mocked in a girl voice." And that is how it happened Livvy."

She was rolling on the bed laughing uncontrollably. "Fitz, baby I am so sorry that must have been horrible!" she barely got out.

"I left the closet a man and every girl knew it." He laughed.

That made Liv a little jealous. She grabbed his cock through his briefs and stared squeezed slightly. "God Liv.. " He Sighed

"Did she hurt the fourth? Does he need special treatment?" She asked as she removed his boxers and wrapped both hands around his length.

Fitz threw his head back and sighed" Yes, very special. Please Liv."

She had never given him a blowjob and she knew how bad he wanted it. Liv was skillfully pumping her hands at an excruciating pace, every now and then running her thumb over the tip of his cock. Fitz was antsy underneath her and she knew he couldn't take much longer. "The lets have a little fun" she whispered seductively letting her breath run over his man hood before removing her hands from him completely. Fitz whimpered loudly at the absence of her, "Anything I'll do anything you want, please sweet baby."

"Well Fitzy," she said sarcastically" I want to play Truth or dare, rules are simple game goes at all times where ever we are, we take turns, you can't chose truth twice in a row but you can choose dare as much as you would like baby," she noted leaning down kissing him fully demanding access to his mouth but she pulled away fast, "and if you pussy out I'm off your campaign." She went to kiss him again but he grabbed her hips and rolled so he was on top of her.

"Okay, I'm in. But if you chicken out, I drop out of the election. And I go first. So Truth or Dare?" He stated simply taking one of her nipples in her mouth before she could respond. She fisted his hair too high on pleasure to wrap her mind fully around the deal they just made.

Olivia woke up at 5:15 per usual. She had to be packed, checked out and on the campaign bus at 6. She thought back to last night and got a little nervous about the deal she made with Fitz, she knew he wasn't the best at hidings his feelings in public and she now had no leverage to make him keep his hands to himself. She made a deal with the devil, but she really didn't regret it. She never told Fitz if she choose truth or dare, but she and he both knew it would be dare, when would it not be? Once she got on the bus she sat by Cyrus and across from Fitz, they always sat like that even when Mellie wasn't there, just to be safe. Fitz walked on the bus looking gorgeous as hell and liv stared breathing hard just looking at him. Before they left Cyrus went to go refill his coffee leaving Liv and Fitz Alone at the back of the bus. She took advantage of this time to tell Fitz her decision. She grabbed a file and changed seats to make it look like they were talking about important things. "Good morning sweet baby" he started. Admiring her full lips wishing he could taste them.

"Good morning Mr. President, I just wanted to inform you that I would like to choose dare. So start thinking. "She stated lowly. She didn't know why but he got so turned on when she called him Mr. President but mad when she called him Governor Grant.

He sighed heavily at the nickname." Thank you Ms. Pope. I already have everything set up." She moved back to her seat and ran her foot up his khaki covered leg getting a low moan of approval from him. She drew back when she heard footsteps coming.

"Hey kiddos don't get too comfortable there's a Denny's calling our name about 30 minutes down the way. " Cyrus bellowed as he took his seat. Olivia saw Fitz shifting in his seat crossing his legs. She smiled at him knowing that her small actions got the right reactions.

When they arrived at Denny's, as it always happened the only seat left was the one next to Fitz. Fitz scooted to the inside of the booth so she could be on the outside.

"Everyone lets thank Governor Gant for treating us to breakfast the morning." Cyrus toasted.

That's when Olivia knew this is the place it was going to happen, right here in public. She looked around with there was at least 30 people from the campaign all piled around with tables pushed together. To her Left an aide. In front on her, sharing the same booth, Cyrus and James. Her stomach was doing flips when she felt Fitz hand on her thigh.

"My Sweet baby, I dare you to take me out right here and jack me off till I cum, but when I do you better catch it in something we can't leave a mess. Don't worry I'll be quiet, but remember you don't do it, and I drop out. "He whispered in her ear his voice filled with lust. Liv gave him a worried look and he could tell she was panicking. "Don't worry baby I'm just right here," he whispered pulling back from her ear and placing her hand in his unzipped pants.

She wrapped one hand firmly around his manhood, "Are you sure about this Fitz?"

He was looking at the menu "God yes baby, just look nonchalant. No one can see under the table cloth."He gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't understand why this man hand complete control over her. She moved her hand from his shaft to his balls massaging them. She heard him curse under his breath and couldn't help but smile. She moved back to working on his cock moving faster than before, she knew Fitz was close. He was no longer composed. She looked around worried people would notice her movements. James and Cyrus were busy arguing over there next secret date night and paying no attention. She then studied Fitz he had his eyes closed and looked as if he was praying to his menu; Olivia leaned in close still working on his cock paying special attention to the tip. She leaned over pretend like she was showing him something on his menu. "Is this what you want baby, can't you almost feel my walls clamping down on you," she squeezed her hand slightly for effect.

"Fuck Liv, I'm fixing to cum. fuck me Liv, shit. Oh my God" he grunted.

Liv could feel herself growing wet, she wanted nothing more than to take him into the bathroom and let him cum inside her. "Why didn't you dare me to fuck you in a Denny's bathroom baby, then I could cum with you. But then again I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from screaming your name to loud." Liv said as she continued to work her magic on him.

"Damnit Olivia!" Fitz grunted almost in audibly as he pulled his menu closer to his face to hide his pleasure. His cock hardened and then his release hit him hard. She got a napkin in front of him just in time. She could feel the hot spurts of him in her hand. She quickly adjusted herself realizing she was bent over him to long. She immediately turned to the aide beside her and started a conversation. Throughout breakfast she ignored him but she would feel his hand on her thigh and she would shoot him a pointed look. He would have to wait his turn. When breakfast was through she turned and joined into the conversation Fitz and Cyrus were having. "Let's get going boys long day ahead. Oh and Governor grant may I have a word with you."

As they headed for the door Liv and Fitz hung back. "Shit baby that was the hottest thing…" before he could finish she cut him off. " Truth or dare, Mr. President?" He saw the playful glint in her eye and knew that as much as she was nervous she loved there little experience just as much as he did. He was truly amazed by this woman. He was fully and wholly in love with her. He looked her up and down leaned in close and whispered "Dare."

**So Guys, let me know what you think! This is my first story so be forgiving! But also be critical! I'm not sure if I want it to be a one shot yet or not! If yall have any ideas for a chapter or anything don't be shy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Im Glad yall liked the story! Still kinda nervous because smut is hard to write. But I believe yall will be forgiving if it isn't up to standards (: Anyways Read it Review it Love it! **

Fitz lay on his back looking up at the ceiling in his dark room. He was thinking about what his baby was doing. It had been four days since he and Liv had started their little game and she gave him one of the best hand jobs he had ever had. It was his turn to be dared and he was growing impatient. Ever since that day he had been in close capacity with his sweet baby but he hadn't been able to do more than lean over her and maybe brush hands. He was on his toes, ready to take her where ever, get on his knees and lick her dry in the middle of the campaign headquarters if she asked. He was aching for her. And she knew, God she knew it and it was horrible. She would bite her bottom lip when only Fitz was looking because she knew it drove him crazy, she even bought ice cream cones for everyone and he could of swore it was just to give him a show.

Millie had rejoined the campaign two days ago and he knew that made Liv ridiculously jealous though he reassured her she had no reason to be. He heard his phone vibrate and looked at the glowing clock. 2:44. Only one person would be texting him at this time. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his stomach flutter. He looked over at Mellie to make sure she was asleep; her back was to him so he assumed so. He grabbed his phone and opened the text.

_**Livvy: Are you awake? (;**_

_**Fitz: I'm sexually frustrated ): of course I'm awak.**_

_**Livvy: I think I can relieve your stress my love, but first I want to do something for you… (:**_

_**Fitz: Okay?**_

Fitz stared as his phone wondering what was going to happen, maybe his dare was coming. He couldn't help but get a stupid grin on his face when he suddenly felt his phone buzz again, but it was a different buzz. The butterflies in his stomachs grew when he realized that he had received a picture message. His hand was shaking as he unlocked his phone and opened the picture. He let out a rough grunt and immediately felt himself go hard. He looked at the picture of his sweet baby with her legs spread wide open, two of her own fingers buried knuckles deep inside of her. He read the caption "Come taste me Mr. President". He couldn't stand it no longer he brought his hand down to his crotch and started massaging himself through his underwear.

_**Livvy: Whattya think baby? **_

_**Fitz: Liv. Damn baby, where are you. You make me so fucking hard.**_

_**Livvy: You will find out soon enough, and show me. I want to see. (;**_

Fitz fumbled around unsure how he could pull off taking a picture of himself without waking up Mellie.

_**Fitz: Okay, it will be a minute I have to go to the bathroom to take it. **_

_**Livvy: Sounds perfect.**_

Fitz got out of bed quietly and headed to other room of the suite where the room was located. The light in the bathroom was on which was unusual because he didn't remember leaving it on. He walked in and almost died. There sitting on his counter top was the love of his life. Naked, and waiting for him.

"Ah, Mr. President, good to see you. And your um, friend." Olivia said and she hopped of the counter top and nodded towards the erection straining in his briefs.

"Liv.." Fitz started looking at her naked body, her perky breast and her flat tummy, "What are you doing here, Mellies In there asleep. Let's go to your room. Please." He didn't know how much longer he could stand looking at her before he would lose his mind.

Liv walked over and pushed him up against the closed door, pushing her body against his bare chest. She bit on his neck lightly. "I do believe it is my turn to dare you, so Mr. President I dare you to fuck me right here with your wife in the next room. I want her to KNOW that she is the other woman. Not me." She said removing his boxers as she slid down his body. She walked over to the shower cutting it on to block out some of the noise she knew that shed make.

"Okay Mrs. Grant. Now get on the counter." Fitz demanded.

Olivia walked over and propped herself on the counter as he asked. He walked over to her placing a hand on each side of her body boxing her in. He kissed her gently at first before placing on hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss. With his other hand he started to slowly rub circles over her clit.

"Your so wet Mrs. Grant and I haven't even gotten started." He whispered in her ear before kissing slowly down her body stopping at her chest to tease he nipple taking them in his mouth.

"Fitz, please, keep going down!" She whined.

"Don't worry baby, be patient." He crooned.

Fitz got down on his knees and took a long lick of her slit basking in her sweetness. He repeated this process twice more before taking ahold of her clit in his mouth flicking it and sucking it to the roof of his mouth.

" Oh m.. Oh my God.. Righ.. Right there.." Liv babbled incoherently. She fisted both her hands in his hair pulling and scratching his scalp.

Fitz could tell he was close to pushing her off the edge and plunged his finger into the depths of her wetness. Erupting a scream from her. He curled his fingers so he could hit her in the right spot.

"Fuckkk FItzzzzzz!" she yelled.

He stood back up to face her and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "I think I could live off of you for the rest of my life." He swore. He leaned into to take him mouth into an all-consuming kiss as she grabbed his throbbing cock and guided him to her slick opening.

The both let out heavy moans as he pushed himself to the hilt. He sat still for a moment relishing for a moment in the comfort of her heat.

"Fitz baby I need you to move." She whispered placing kissing on shoulder.

He started taking long hard strokes. Trying hard not to cum. Needing her to finish again first.

"AH, dee.. deeper.." She chocked out between thrust.

He looked at how beautiful she was he breast bouncing because of him. And her body in pleasure because of him. He took her right leg and threw it over his shoulder obeying her demands.

He could feel she was about to come when he heard a knock at the door, "Fitz, What are you doing I need to pee." Mellie exclaimed groggily.

Fitz didn't stop his movements. He looked at Olivia's face of pure horror then leaned into her ear, "Shhh, me and you will finish together even if she is right there; she is the other woman, okay Mrs. Grant.?"

She nodded in agreement

"Nothing I couldn't sleep and I'm taking a shower, I might be awhile, go use the bathroom in the lobby." Fitz barley got out. He heard nothing but her storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Fitz immediately sped up his moments pushing Liv over the edge, following closely behind her.

"I can honestly say I can't wait to see how you get more daring than that Mrs. Grant." Fitz said helping Liv get dressed.

"I have many tricks up my sleeve Mr. President." She replied before winking and running back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's the next stop? We have been on this bus for 13 hours." Governor Grant asked impatiently.

"Austin, Texas Sir. We should arrive in the next few hours so just relax. Your three points ahead in the primary since the debate in Florida, we should we throwing parties." Cyrus answered looking up from the poll numbers.

Fitz just simply nodded shifting his attention from Cyrus to Olivia. He couldn't get over the way she looked like an angel when she slept, the moonlight coming through the window of the bus hitting her facial features made his world stop. For the rest of the bus ride he just sat there watching her sleep with her head resting on Cyrus's shoulder. So envious that he couldn't be her pillow. He thought about what it would be like to have a family with her, divorce Meillie and have Olivia in the White House with him. He was so at peace just thinking of this life that he didn't even realize he had dozed off until they pulled up to the hotel until he felt Olivia's hand on his knee.

"Wake up mister. Everyone else is already off the bus and checked in." she said in a soft tone.

"How long have we been here and why didn't you wake me up?" he said pulling her into his lap and kissing her lightly.

"Well I thought we could use a little time alone, and I wanted to make sure everyone was in there room, so they wouldn't me going into your room" She said playfully nuzzling her nose into his neck inhaling the perfect smell of his cologne.

"In that case I hope they are all in their rooms because if I recall correctly, after leaving my hotel room after having one hot round of sex with my wife in the next room, you texted me and said, **'Let's see what kind of dare you can come up with after that, Mr. President.' **and I'm ready to show you what I got. It may not be as daring, but God it is going to be fun! Come on let's get going!" He said excitedly as he pulled her out of his lap and slightly tapped her ass.

"You know you are really really lucky that I love you" She said as a huge grin came across her face and headed off the bus.

Fitz looked around the corner to make sure that no one was in the hall and grabbed Liv's hand. Once they were in his room he wasted no time in pulling her flesh to his body and capturing her lips. He sucked and tugged on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue into the mix. She barley moaned and squeezed his ass which made him ground his growing erection into her.

"Wait, wait. I haven't even told you my wonderful plans for tonight babe." He said as he turned her around and brushed the hair away from her neck and started to kiss her pulse point.

She didn't think she could muster any words so she just replied with a quiet "Hmm…" as she leaned back against him.

"Well," he whispered barley lifting his lips from her neck," you are aware that you have never returned oral favors to me and you know how bad I want that but I don't want to put you out on the spot. So I will do it with you. My dare to you," he stopped and turned her around so he could look her in the eyes, "Is to 69 with me." He ended his speech with a well-placed kiss on her lips before pulling back and seeing the pure terror on her face.

"What, no. I can't do that. I've never... and you want me to... and we just can't. Okay?" She started pacing.

"Are you telling me that you have never given a guy a blowjob Livvy?" he said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Um, well. I just never was that intimate with a guy." She mumbled shyly.

"Awe baby, don't worry we will go slow. Cause remember if you don't do it, I drop out." He said winking at her.

"I swear I hate you Fitzgerald!" she joked punching his arm.

"You love me! Now take off your clothes." He said his tone suddenly serious.

She followed his commands immediately starting with her "Vote for Grant t-shirt". She kept her eyes on him. He didn't lie he was doing with her, as she removed her shirt, he removed his. Same went for her pants, shoes and so on. When they were standing there in absolutely nothing he took the two steps to her.

"I told you I would do this with you baby." He said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, he laid down, "get on top of me, and don't worry baby, I will make sure that you feel too good to be nervous." He said trying to comfort her.

Olivia did as he said placing her knees on each side of his body and propped herself of her elbows in position ready to pleasure her man. Olivia was nervous about doing this but she had to admit she was very excited about being able to do this for him.

"Are you comfortable sweet baby?" Fitz asked soon as she heard a subtle yes he dove into her, starting out by spelling out his name on her clit. He knew that this drove her wild and maybe it would take off some of her nerves.

"God Fitz." She moaned. She knew this was the time to start her task. She grabbed his already erect cock and slid the tip slowly in her mouth once before taking it back out. She could do this she thought. She braced her hand at the base of his cock and started to lick his head before placing him in her mouth fully. She started a slow pace with her hand and mouth pushing him as far back as she could. She felt him stop licking at her and start to moan. She took this as a good sign and sped up her movements. Before she knew it she was on the verge of her orgasm. She couldn't hold her head up and rested her head on him. She tried her best to keep her hand movements up during her high but wasn't sure if she could. She fell apart as soon as he stuck shoved his tongue as far into her opening it would go. "FITZZZ, oh my God!" she yelled.

Soon as she could lift her head again she began her work again. Fitz had gone from licking her too fingering her.

"Baby, Oh shit." Fitz was whimpering. He regretted this position and wished so bad he could look in her eyes. He started thrusting and meeting her every move. He felt his orgasm starting in his toes and new his had to tell Livvy. "Liv Im.. Cu.. Im gonn... oh God im gonna cum." He got out. He couldn't believe she has never done this before that last move she had done, going as far as she could then tightening her lips and slowly coming back down to the head of his cock. He was about to lose it.

"Mhm" Liv hummed in her throat. She knew he was about to. She could fell him throbbing in her mouth. Before she knew it she heard in scream and felt his hot cum in her mouth.

She turned around and looked at him. "We really have to do that more often. And I give it to you, that was a good dare. But nothing compared to what I got in store." She said as she cuddle into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know its been awhile sorry but I got a new job and with school and everything ive been real busy. Plus I had some major writers block which is why this chapter is kinda slow and drawn out but I promise that I will make it up next chapter cause I already have it going! **

Olivia paced the length of her room over and over like she had the past hour and a half. She wanted nothing more than to use her key for the conjoining room door and go lay in Fitz's bed but for some ungodly reason Mellie decided to show up unannounced today, and was being extra _touchy._ Mellie had suggested her and Fitz go have a "Romantic" evening alone. Olivia couldn't tell her it wouldn't be a good idea they did have an image to up hold. But when she saw them off at the small banquet room at the hotel they set up as campaign headquarters she was sick to her stomach and boiling with rage. She double checked their reservations then told them to have a great night with and to not be out to late with fake sarcasm.

That's when Mellie did it shoved her tongue down Fitz's throat for what seemed like forever and then grabbed his ass. And turned to Liv, "We might not be out but we will sure be up." Grabbed his hand and led him out to their limo.

Olivia had a few very strong drinks at the hotel bar and now here she was almost two hours later just pacing in her room waiting to hear everything that would be going on through the paper thin walls. If her man was going to be doing something she was going to be very aware of it.

It was 11:37 when she heard them coming through the door in the room Mellie speaking first, "What's your problem Fitzgerald you can't even stand to look at me no more or what?" Mellie said slightly slurring her speech.

"Number one Mellie where in the hell do you get off pulling shit like that in front of Liv? We are respectable adults! And don't try to play like you actually thought I'd come up here and fuck you! Secondly I am running for president of the United States of America my slightly tipsy wife dose not try to give me a hand job under the table with press everywhere!" Fitz yelled at her.

Liv couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he actually dared her to it. He earned some brownie points for that one.

Before she knew it she heard Mellie crying and she knew it was a sham. But OF course Fitz was to naïve to catch on. "I just thought maybe we could actually have fun tonight I'm sorry such a disappointment." Mellie choked through fake sobs.

Liv could hear Fitz sit down on the bed beside her, she could picture him comforting her, she didn't like it. But it's one of the things she loved about him as a person, his compassion. "Mellie we haven't been that couple in years we don't do things like that, we have a dead marriage you said it yourself. This is a friendship not a Love filled marriage. "  
The sobs stopped and she heard Mellie agree. She thought she was out of the woods and was getting ready for bed. But the she heard Fitz, "Mellie stop please don't do this tonight." Liv felt her stomach clench and the familiar anger from earlier.

"Why is there another woman Fitzgerald? We haven't had sex in two years. All I ask for is one night! And the only thing I can figure is you have countless little whores you fuck on the side."

"NO I don't," Fitz roared his anger almost scared Liv and she knew he wanted to stand up for her. That made the anger subside some. "And if I did they would be no whore but the most beautiful classy breathtaking woman I could find because it's what I deserve!

Liv could hear someone get on their squeaky bed, "Then fuck me." She said.

She knew Fitz would do it, if not Mellie would be suspicious, so She laid there hearing Mellie yell from the pleasure of her man. The only sound he made was mumbling, "Are you through yet?"

As she lay there the rest of the night wide awake in disgust of not him but of his wife and how she manipulates him. She then remembered it was her turn to dare him. She thought of the perfect dare for the next day, to scold him for making her go through that. And to let them have a little fun.

The Next morning Olivia was in her little make shift office in the headquarters planning out every detail of the day to make sure she had the time schedule correct. When she made sure everything was correct and setup she stepped out into the bustle of the headquarters. Her and Fitz immediately made eye contact and they met by the breakfast bar. He looked tired but handsome as always, wearing a black button up and a pair of faded blue jeans. She had a simple skin tight white and black dress on. It was a tad dressier but was easy access for today's events.

"Where's your wife…" she stared

"Gone, hopefully forever, Livy I'm so sorry I was hoping you were gone or changed rooms or something. Please" He looked at her with the most pitiful eyes she has ever seen and she knew he was apologetic.

"You didn't sound like you were enjoying yourself anyway." She smirked.

"I couldn't even force myself to cum, I mean that's pretty bad" he laughed along with her.

"Listen just because were laughing about this doesn't not mean that I am not mad or upset so I am getting you back today, It is my turn to dare you, go look in the second drawer on the left in my desk. You'll understand from there. Have a good day Mr. President." She said leaning in close to him.

"You as well Mrs. Grant." He replied before taking off to the little office they had set up for her.

When he arrived he pulled out the drawer immediately. Lying on top of a note there was a single red rose and a red lace thong. He let out a soft sigh and smiled. He pulled the rose out first, deciding he would regift it and sat it on her desk. Next he pulled out the thong letting out a rough grunt when he felt the crotch of them was slightly damp. He brought them up to his nose and inhaled her beautiful scent.

He was now very eager to know the dare and grabbed the note that was under all of them.

"_Dear Mr. President, you have been misbehaving lately. This is cause for punishment so during the time of 8:15-9:45 you will be hidden in the cubby hole under my desk not to be found by a soul but me. This also means that you will miss your press conference today, which we all know is very very important. So I will not punish you as Livy, but as Olivia Pope, as will Cyrus. But we will worry about that when it comes. During this time my door will be wide open people will be in and out looking for you. But I will be very busy with very important paper work. And I forgot, I will have your head buried between my legs. So to summarize, my dare to you is skip the press conference to eat me out, in my office, and you'll have to be quiet my sweet man, because we won't always be alone. P.s Leave the note ill discard of it. And the thong is yours, I had them on but thought you'd like it better it they were off (;"_

She signed the letter with kiss. He laid there contemplating about how much trouble he would be in. but then looked down at his erection and decided he dint care. He looked at his watch it was 7:45 no one saw him come in here but he figured he should leave and come back for good measure. So he went and busied himself with nonsense not letting himself be noticed by anyone. And by 8:05 he was back in Liv's office under her desk in a comfortable position just waiting for her. About 5 minutes later he heard the door open and the gorgeous voice of his sweet baby telling someone to go get her something, and most importantly to leave the door open. He heard the voice of the aide to agree and then saw he gorgeous legs. And she set right in front of him. Legs uncrossed. With no underwear on. Before she sat down she hiked her dress up a little giving him the perfect view. He was already hard as hell just from looking.

He heard her cell ring and took this as the perfect time to make his presence known. He pulled her chair in closer taking her by surprise and heard a slight gasp from her. He started sensually rubbing her thighs pushing the hem of her dress up a tad more before setting her legs over his shoulders. It was a tight squeeze under there but he would definitely make it work.

While she started on the phone she realized it was Cyrus requesting his presence, so he did what he was supposed do when Cyrus was looking for him, put his head between her legs. He started with a long lick along her slit that cause her to slam her fist on her desk. He wrapped both hands around her thighs and pushed his face closer to her he started to flick her clit at a fast pace her legs were staring to shake and he know though she was making know noise she was very much enjoying herself. He opened her legs wider and licked down and stuck his tongue as far in her tight opening as it would go repeating the action over again.

"Ohhhh Fuckkkk." She moaned silently.

He knew she was close to exploding all over his face and he wanted her to so bad.

He went back to work on her clit as he heard someone one enter the room.

"Where the hell is Fitz he is 15 minutes late for his press conference Do you know what this is going to do to us! I swear to God when I get my hands on him!" Cyrus came in yelling. "Can you help us Liv have you heard from him?"

Olivia could barely register what he was saying. And just looked at her paper work, "Nu-uhhhh!" She let out slightly longer and louder than expected.

"Liv are you okay?" Cyrus inquired.

Fitz took this as a perfect time to push her over the edge right here with Cyrus in the room, if she wanted daring it is what he would give her. He licked her slit again before sticking two long thick fingers in her. He started a fast pace and curled his fingers and he knew he would be hitting her spot. He started to work on her clit again sucking it and flicking it with his tongue and he knew it would only be a matter of seconds.

"OH SHIT" Liv screamed just as her orgasm hit her hard. Before she knew it Fitz was back in her with his tongue sucking every ounce of her that dared leak out.

Cyrus was now seriously worried about her. "Liv what the fuck?"

She just then registered that Cyrus watched her have one amazing orgasm and she had no exclamation for it. "Sorry Cy, I just realized that I think I sent him up to nap said he wasn't feeling well and told him the press conference was at 11. Go look in his room."

As soon as Cyrus was out of site Liv pushed back, and looked at Fitz sitting under the desk. Hair messy cuffs rolled. "You did that on purpose" she accused.

"You wanted dangerous baby." He answered licking his lips. "You taste so fucking good." He swore.

"Savor it baby, because it's the last you will be getting for 2 weeks. Do not EVER fuck your wife with me around again, do you understand?" She said sternly as she let him out from beneath the desk and he got presentable.

"I agree I will have nothing to do with the ice queen, but two weeks is bullshit. I already have a dare planned for tonight, so show up and wear something nice; you'll be on camera." He whispered as he kissed her quickly and left her office.

He was halfway down the hall and she heard her scream his name in frustration. He had a goofy grin on his face as he headed to what was left on the press conference. Tonight would be fun.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Okay, so this is just kinda of a part 1 because the next part will be pretty lengthy and I kinda felt like teasing you guys :D Let me know what yall think please!**

Olivia spent the rest of her day avoiding Fitz out of frustration and anticipation of what the night would hold. And avoiding Cyrus out of pure embarrassment. She stayed in her office most of the day, it was around 6:50 when she received a text from an unknown number, _"My room 8:00, if you are late there will be consequences. The items you will need for tonight are already on your bed. Can't wait babe._

_Mr. Prez." _

Olivia's stomach flipped as she thought about Fitz comment about her being on camera. She didn't know what exactly he had in store but she was excited and scared as hell. She wrapped up all her work as soon as she could because she was dying to know what was waiting for her on her bed. She wanted to take a shower before anything and she wanted to give herself at least thirty minutes for that. She looked at her watch 7:15, she needed to get going. When she arrived to her room, she looked on her bed, laid out perfectly was a hot pink sweet heart corset with black ruffled trim. She smirked and the good taste her man had in lingerie. She hopped in the shower quickly and re flattened her hair before putting it on. She picked out some black knew high stockings and a black robe. She finished her look with some light pink lipstick before looking at her watch. SHIT! It was 8:07, who knew what the consequences would be but hopefully that wouldn't be too bad. She grabbed the key to the adjoining room and stepped in.

When she walked through the door Fitz thought he was going to die. She looked at the video camera he had set up in the corner before looking at him. Their eyes made contact as she untied her short silk robe and dropped it to the floor. Fitz went from soft to hard in a matter of seconds just from looking at her. He got up from the bed and grabbed her, meeting her with a feverous kiss. Consuming her lips the best her kid. He pulled back the best he could, he knew he couldn't lose control this early, where would the fun be in that?

"You look so utterly," he lost his words," Well fucking sexy Liv."

"Well I have this great man that is good at picking out my outfits." She said "But will you please tell me what is up with this camera Fitzgerald."

"Well it's all part of the fun baby, Because tonight I dare you to make a sex tape with me, but I also want to be in control of you, whatever I want, whatever I say do it. I know I will be getting security detail soon, and we won't be able to see each other as much, this is how I will get through the lonely nights."

Olivia just stared at him. Like he was out of his mind. "Fitz… No... Someone is going to find it... your wife... I mean... Just no... The other thing... I'm very up to," She said more chipper trying to make up to him," but this we cant."

Fitz kissed her it was quick and sweet. "Baby, that's the beauty in it. You have to. Or I quit remember. And none of it matter anyway. No one will ever find this. Plus do you know how hard it was for me to get this video camera?" he said with his cute pout face he knew that she couldn't resist.

She just looked at him knowing she would never get out of it. "Alright. I'm yours Mr. President." She said leaning in running her hands up his bare chest, licking from his jaw to his ear she leaned in and whispered, "What would you like me to do sir?"


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**IF you love it let me know if you hate it let me know. Either way enjoy!  
by the way lets just all have a moment of silence for the fact scandal comes on tonight!**

**AMEN!**

He growled and she saw his eyes being taken over with lust. "Go sit on the edge of the bed." He said roughly.

She did as she was told. Just now getting a look at Fitz, he was wearing nothing but his black briefs, but he still looked like a godsend. He waked over nudging her legs open with his to stand between them. He got down on his knees, and just looked at her. "Kiss me." He demanded.

She did as she was told. She reached his lips letting their lips barley brush against each other's before kissing him fully. Sucking on his lips. She probed the seam of his lips requesting entrance. He opened his mouth letting her in; they chased each other back and forth. Dancing the tango with their tongues. She whimpered when she felt him pull back.

"Go stand in front of the camera. Take of your clothes for me baby." Fitz requested. He followed her sitting in a chair beside the camera and watched her remove everything from her body. He took in the sight a let out a string or inaudible curses.

"What now Mr. President?" She questioned

He knew exactly what he wanted. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed standing just in front of it but still in perfect view of the camera. He took her hand and placed it on his straining erection through his briefs. "You feel that baby, thats all for you. Know get down on your knees for me." He said sweetly but his voice still held the tone of control.

She did as she was told. Once she was down before him he told her to remove his boxers.

He made eye contact with her, "Now sweet baby, take your right hand and grab my cock, and use your left hand to massage my balls." She took ahold of him and he moaned quietly, "Ahhh Livvy damn."

Once his cock was at full attention he looked at her, "Livy ...please..." he barley choked out.

"You don't even have to ask Mr. President." She finished before he could say anything else. He just sighed heavily before mumbling a string of I love yous before she took him whole in her mouth.

Fitz couldn't even function any more. He squeezed his eyes closed and threw his head back. "Shit. Liv..vvyy." he stuttered when she hit the right spot. He needed to see her to make eye contact to see his dick sliding out of her full lips. He tried to find his self-control and finally looked down. She was so gorgeous. One hand one the base of his cock her mouth working on him at a perfect pace. She made eye contact with him and Fitz almost lost it. His hips bucked involuntarily and he hummed at the feeling. His hands found home in her curls as he started to thrust in her mouth. He knew he could only do this for a few minutes. He was right on the verge.

He bucked into her and hit the back of her throat. He held her head in place for as long as she could take it wanting to live there forever. He pulled out scared this his self-control was being lost. "Stop. Stop. Stand up My love."

She stood up and he looked at her, her lips were swollen at her eyes clouded with lust. He pulled her flush to him. His erection poking her in the stomach. He cupped her face before kissing her gently, and passionately showing his love before throwing her over his shoulder.

"FITZ! Put me down!" she said half amused half serious.

"As you wish baby" He quickly responded tossing her onto the bed. "Now, get comfortable. And spread them legs." He said giving his next command.

"Yes Mr. President." She immediately complied. She couldn't help but smile anticipating what was coming next.

Fitz wasted no time placing his head between her thighs. Lightly teasing her, a quick suck here a light flick there not giving her what she truly needed.

She started bucking her hips at him trying to urge him on. "Fitz come on." She whined feeling the need to explode all over his face.

"Now Mrs. Grant who is giving the orders here? I will go as slow as I please. Alright?" He looked at her his tone semi playful yet she could tell he was very serious and he would take as long as he pleased.

"Alright" She agreed frustrated.

"Alright what?" He looked at her.

"Alright Mr. President." she replied smiling at the growl he gave at the name and finally giving her what she needed.

Once Fitz licked every bit of her essence up her slowly prowled up her body to be face to face with her. He kissed her purposely making sure she tasted every bit of herself left on him. "Mmm I want so bad to turn you over and fuck the shit out of you right now," He whispered grounding his erection into her core, "but don't think that I forgot you need to be punished. You were late earlier."

"Fitz please, I've been really good tonight don't you think I deserve a pass? I NEED you." She whined grounding herself back into him.

"No ma'am now it'll be quick. Get up bend over and place your hands on the edge of the bed. But first smile big for the camera." He joked.

"You have got to be kidding me. I know this turns on baby but please don't." Liv begged making her best pout face.

"I'll be gentle baby. I promise." He crooned.

Liv did as she told and she felt Fitz come back behind her. He started rubbing her of her ass cheeks gently. "I want to give your ass an award." He joked.

"I would do the same Mr. President. You have an outstanding ass. But can we get this over with." She rushed.

"Awe enjoy it baby. But you were 7 Minutes late so well just call it 3 okay?" he said grinning like a goofy school boy. "Ready?" he questioned.

She let out a subtle mhm and he let back and slapped her ass. Not to hard but hard enough to make his cock start throbbing. He smoothed out the splotchy red spot before repeating his actions. This time drawing out a slight yelp from her. He leaned down and kissed the spot. "I'm sorry baby, you ready for your last one?"

He knew she wouldn't answer. But he had no intentions of spanking her a third time. Instead he positioned himself behind her and slammed his cock into her. They both let out a string of curses. Fitz sat there for a moment. He had so much planned. So he knew that he couldn't spend long in each position because he was already about to fall of the cliff into bliss.

"Baby you have got to move please." Liv squeezed her muscles in a way that she knew would get him going. Sure enough his hips jerked without permission.

"Aw fuck." Fits replied in defeated pleasure. He grabbed ahold of her hips and started long hard thrust that had liv calling to the heavens.

"Deep. Go deeper." He heard her whisper.

Fitz wasn't ready for that he wanted her to cum but knew soon as she did he wouldn't be able to stop himself. So instead he pulled out.

"ARGHHHH Fitz!" She turned around to look at him to see if everything was okay.

He just looked at her. "Ride me."

Liv let out a grunt of appreciation and pushed him down on the bed.

"I love you." She said leaning down and kissing him. She grabbed ahold of his throbbing man hood and teased them both running his tip over her clit.

Fitz threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He let out an involuntary sigh and focused on not cuming before he could even get inside of her again.

He felt liv slowly guide him to her entrance he opened his eyes and watched his cock go into her opening. She started to ride him hard and Fitz gave up anything else. This is how he would cum.

He looked up at his Sweet baby's breast bouncing and couldn't help but taste them. Liv let out a growl of approval as his tongue remembered her breast like a map.

Liv lifted up until just this his tip was in her and slammed back down on him causing Fitz to howl. He could tell she was close by the way her walls started to tighten around him. Fitz held onto her hips with a death grip and started meeting her thrust as hard as he could trying to go as deep as he could. He took one hand and pushed Liv's legs wider over him to reach a new angel. He didn't stop his movements but moved one hand to rub fast circles of her clit.

"Oh my God. Fitz, Im .. gonn.. im gonn. FITZZ" She screamed as her body finally had enough.

Fitz kept going from underneath her. And within second he let out his own yell empting all he had in her. "Oh shit, Liv. Ahh FUCK!"

Once their breathing regulated and they cleaned up he looked at her, "Well how was that for your first sex tape?" he joked.

"Who said anything about that being my first?" She replied smiling at the jealous look on his face.


	7. Chapter 6

Olivia looked up from her desk to see her strikingly handsome lover walking in with a manila envelope.

"New poll numbers? An aide could have delivered that." She said sternly. He had been getting sloppy. Trying to see her way to much. But she had to admit she missed him way too much. He had been assigned a detail a week ago and she felt like she hadn't even seen him.

"No. Something way more important," he said as he placed it on her desk "and I would wait till you were alone to look at it." He whispered.

"FITZGERALD!" She yelled in a shouted whisper. She opened to find a disk labeled "Love Making 2000" And started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, I have already watched that thing like 3 times today. MY DICK IS SORE!" he pouted.

"Well because of your newfound security detail I can do nothing about that Mr. President." She flirted.

"To hell you can't. We are flying out to Arizona tonight. We just so happened to get rooms booked that are joined again. What are the odds?" He said sarcastically.

"You are truly a mess. Well you better come prepared then." She stood up to whisper in his ear," and do you think you can get ahold of a couple a pair of handcuffs?

"A couple?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes as in two."

He grunted yes before walking out. She had this night planned out for a few days. It was going to be fun.

When they were on the plane to phoenix Olivia did everything she could to avoid Fitz's stares from the seat in front of her. And she tried her hardest not to stare at the huge bulge in his pants he had the whole flight. She was fairly positive that she would have to buy American airways a new seat from the wetness running from her. Olivia did the only thing left she could do before she pounced Fitz midair and took a nap. Before she knew it they were exiting the plane and in a cab.

Fitz and Liv secretly agreed that they would meet in her room at 10 on the dot. It was 9:50 and she was sitting on the edge of her bed feeling the butterflies. After not being with him for 9 days she was excited as ever. Especially for the dare she had planned. She had never been this "kinky" with anyone before. At ten o'clock on the dot she heard a knock on the adjoining door. She ran over took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hi" Fitz murmured taking her in. she had on a light pink baby doll nightie and a matching thong.

"Hi" She replied doing the same. Even in just jeans and his navy shirt his was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

"I got what you asked for" He said holding up the handcuffs before leaning down to kiss her.

"Good!" She entertained him for a minute, kissing him back before pulling away. "No, No touching."

He pulled back and looked at her with like she had gone mad. "Do what?"

"You are in trouble. You made me make a sex video, which I did for you. You got a secret service detail which leaves me horny and alone most nights. And its my dare. You don't get to touch tonight. I am in control."

"Baby please," he whined trying to nuzzle her neck.

"No sir. Now strip for me. And hand over the handcuffs. " She said with a sly grin.

"Fine." He huffed

Olivia stripped with Fitz and when they were both naked he led him to a chair he assumed she got from the table she had in her living area and put by the side of the bed.

She pushed him down in it and got down on her knees. Fitz didn't know what was about to happen but his growing cock twitched with excitement. She leaned in so close to his erection Fitz could feel her hot breath running over the tip of him and it was driving him wild. He threw his head back and thrust his hips forward in an offering to her. But then he felt he felt the cold steel on the handcuffs around his right hand and then his left before he could even protest. When he looked up his Livy was out of his reach. He reached for his aching cock to sooth it out to find it also out of reach. He let out a long loud grunt "OLIVIA, let me go!" She walked over to him with a grin on her faced that said she had never been more proud of herself. She turned around and rubbed her ass on his throbbing cock before turning around and whispering "I wish I could."

"Oh My God." He whimpered.

She turned around and started walking to the other room to get something out of her bag.

"Where are you going?" He sounded scared.

"I'm coming right back!" She responded,

She came skipping back in the room with a pink vibrator and Fitz started laughing.

"What" She said growing self-conscious.

"You really think that can replace this dick?" he said still chuckling

"It will tonight." She replied matter of factly and he shut up.

She walked in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "Okay here are the rules. Since you will be so excluded tonight you will be a little included. You get to tell me what you would like to see. If I think you need attention I will give it to you but you can't demand it. Understood?'

"Yes ma'am" he replied before she started slowly rubbing his cock in full strokes until he was rock hard.

Then she backed away and looked at him, "What can I do for you Mr. President?"

"Get on the bed, put a pillow behind your head so I can see your face. And spread your legs."

She did what she was told for him. Already dripping between her legs for what was to come. She didn't know how long she could keep him locked up for she already missed his touch.

"Touch yourself for me. Stick your fingers in my pussy." Fitz said in a rough voice.

She did what she was told. She stuck two fingers in her dripping heat and let out a loud moan for Fitz. "FUCK FITZ, I'm so tight."

"God baby I know, fuck I know." He said

Olivia kept going for him until she was right on the edge and he knew it he could she her pussy clamping on her fingers and wished it was his dick so bad.

"Stop Liv." He said.

She reluctantly pulled out her fingers got off the bed on wobbly legs and brought her fingers to Fitz to taste.

"Shit Livy. I need to be inside you. Please." He begged.

"Not yet." She whispered. Put grabbed the key to the handcuffs and undid one. "I will tell you to take the other one off."

He violently shook his head in agreement.

"Grab your vibrator. Put it in your mouth get it ready. Pretend it's me. " He requested

Olivia looked at him like he was crazy but did as she was told. Watching Fitz massage his cock the whole time.

"Put it in you, high speed."

She did and immediately arched her back off the bed. "Oh .. sh.. shitt!" She yelled.

Fitz was so turned on. He undid his under hand and came to her. He grabbed the vibrator from her and started thrusting it into her. "Is this what you like baby? You like this vibrator?" He said pushing it in fast and hard. "YESSSS! FU…FUCK! TH…T.. BE..BEST!"She was about to cum.

Then yanked the vibrator from her and pushed himself into her as far as he would go. "That's the best. Are you sure?" he questioned fucking her hard.

Before she could reply her orgasm hit her hard and she was silent. It was to good to wrap her brain around. Fitz fell right over the edge with her. Screaming her name "Liv.. liv.. Uhhhh, LIVVVVY!". Filling her with his cum.

He rolled off of her then pulled her close. "You cheated" She whispered.

"My balls were bluer that the ocean." He joked.

"So whos better me or the vibrator?" He asked.

"I am so not even going to answer that question!" she laughed.

"You are bruising my ego." He made a faux sad face.

"Um lemme think. I would choose this" She said giving him a firm squeeze

"I can live with that." He smiled


	8. Update!

Hey guys! I have a nee chapter that will be up soon dont give up on me! Things have been real hectic down here and ill try to make up for it! Dont lose hope! Keep the comments coming love them And yall! 3


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Hey guys! this is only part One! just wanted to post something while I had it promise to have the rest up tonight or tomorrow! Really no excuse for me not writing but yall kept me encouraged! 3**

The Ranch was beautiful; it had become campaign HQ given that Election Day was less than a week away. Once Liv had arrived she didn't think she would be able to function under the same roof as Fitz and she just so happened to be placed in the guest room next to his room. It became very obvious how dead his marriage was once she arrived. They had two separate rooms on different wings on the house. They had kept their distance threw out the begging of the day after their arrival. Mainly her being so busy setting everyone up, but at dinner they had the misfortune of setting by each other and he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

She looked around at Cyrus, James and everyone else of importance at the main dining table who was all engrossed in their own conversations before turning to him. "Fitzgerald remove your hand from my thigh right now." She said with a pleasant smile for any onlookers.

He turned and looked at her for the first time, "Olivia, I have not been inside of you for 8 days. Fingers, mouth or this…" He whispered as he took her hand from her thigh and placed it on his growing erection.

Olivia couldn't help but rub him through his pants knowing it was all caused for her. The growing heat his exploring fingers on her thighs was causing between her legs almost had her throwing caution to the wind and taking him on the table in front of 20 some staffers. Before she could respond she saw Cyrus and James looking their way. She realized they were talking to her. She froze her hand still cupping him through his pants realizing she couldn't move without them noticing what was happening.

Fitz kept up his movements on her getting closer to her core, "Yes, Liv try the dessert, James and Cyrus say it delicious. I can't wait to eat it." He threw in the last sentence as soon as he wandering fingers reached her core to find her wearing nothing under her white sundress.

Liv tried to stay focused as she looked at Fitz with hooded eyes and took a bite of the coconut cream pie. Soon as the pie hit her mouth Fitz slid one finger into her and a involuntary moan came from the back of her throat that made Fitz cock twitch. He made a distraction of picking up his fork to get a bite so he could slip his finger out of liv. He swallowed his bite then licked off his finger that was inside of her playing it off like he got some cream on him, and let out a strangled moan of his own. "Wow that is delicious."

By this time everyone was fully deep in there dessert when Fitz asked if he could see Olivia out in the hall.

Soon as they were out of the dining room door and into a small hall way that was more private than the grand hallway that led them to their meal Fitz's lips were on her, anywhere there was skin, her lips her shoulder her neck sending that led Olivia to almost not caring that he was doing that to her in his house with his wife there and 20 people 5 feet away that could walk out and catch them any second.

"Fitzzzz, what are you doing?" She hissed as she tried to push him off of her.

He was reluctant to remove his lips from her but looked up and made eye contact with her, "Livy I need you, please."

"What no. Not here not know you will have to wait we will figure something out later tonight."

He looked at her with a sly smirk, "No Livvy here, now, Blow me. " He said placing a kiss that left her breathless and leaned down in to her ear, " I dare you."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, I am about a hair away from calling off this stupid little game." She said while still under his total control.

"Well I guess I could go announce my desire to live a life with my family and that I don't think that being president will help me do that… " he trailed off as he grounded his hips directly into her core.

"Oh shit, Fitz I swear to God you are going to regret this in about ten minutes if we don't get caught first."

Olivia had to admit to herself that she loved going down on Fitz, she loved him being at her control but most of all she loved pleasing her man and the sound of him sighing when she slowly slid down to her knees made her wetter than she could stand.

Fitz watched as Olivia unbuckle unsnap and unzipped him.

"Also going commando today are we Mr. President?" She asked as she wrapped her small hand around his throbbing length.

"Aha yes baby." He half chuckled half moaned.

Olivia pushed Fitz against the wall and pumped his rock hard cock a few times before pushing his erection up to his stomach and licking from his base to his head and swirling her tongue around him. She heard him growl in appreciation and stuck just the head of him in her mouth and flicking and swirling her tongue around his head. She felt Fitz very gingerly touching her hair seeking permission to wind his fingers in her locks. She suddenly swallowed as much of him as possible and let out a throaty 'MHMMM' that had Fitz jerking his hips. She set a Set a easy pace sucking gently then hard working him with her hand where her mouth couldn't reach.

"Oh Shit babe, that feels so fucking awesome." He said as she let go of him with her mouth and tickled his balls with her tongue.

"Baby please I'm so close ... Please let me..'' He pleaded in a desperate voice.

She knew what he wanted. She sat back on her knees and opened her mouth. Fitz slid into her pushing himself as far back as he would go holding her head down to him until she started chocking. Then he did what he had really been looking forward to, he got a firm grip on her head and started to thrust himself into her with no abandon hitting the back of her throat each time, having control of her mouth.

"Oh..OH…FUCk.. Liv im gonna cum baby.." he moaned with his head threw back and his eyes closed.

Liv hummed in return sending Fitz over the edge violently, His upper body lunged forward while he still pumped himself into the love of his life and he held on for dear life.

Olivia slowly let him out of her mouth before fixing his pants for him and kissing her way up to his lips.

"How was that?" She said somewhat insecurely but trying to make her best 'Bedroom Voice'.

"That was seriously the best orgasm I have had in my life. And the fact it was caused by you just makes it so much better, I love you so much Livvy." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you to but I think im ready for my dare baby.." She replied thinking if this was the right choice.

"Oh already, sure you don't wanna plan something spectacular, but I really think we should move this party somewhere else babe, Im all for the dare but we have been gone a very long time and their dessert cant last all night, although mine can." He said winking at her.

"No its not that Fitz, I um.. I dare you to Divorce you're wife."


	11. Chapter 8

**I know im a horrible person for never updating D: but here ya go, I know its not my best. And the whole scene with Mellie is lame just cause I wanted to get her the fudgeee out! Anyway let me know what you think!**

Fitz's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. He wasn't sure if he heard himself correctly of he was possibly hallucinating/fantasizing from the orgasm he just had. He looked at Liv for about 45 seconds not in terror or shock, but adoration. He loved this fearless woman. With his whole heart. Before he could say anything he felt the heat of her presence leave his personal space and he realized that people were starting to file out of the dining room and heading to change so they could go out back for a drink and a late night swim.

"Governor, Liv. We thought yall might have gotten lost in this mansion. Come on lets go out back and drink and swim while we still have a semi free moment in our lives." Cyrus mumbled through tipsy lips as he grabbed liv by the arm to whisk her away. It was then Fitz realized the solemn look on her face. The disappointment and fear.

"Actually Cyrus me and The Governor were just talking about me leaving the campaign tomorrow. I am sure that yall can keep things under control now, there is clearly now reason for me to be here any longer." She stated somewhat viscously while looking in Fitz's direction but not quiet making eye contact.

Fitz froze, not sure if it was appropriate to scream his love for her right there in front of everyone or what. Luckily Cyrus talked for him, "Olivia Pope I do not know what gave you that idea but I have a wonderful buzz that you will not ruin tonight so you will go upstairs but on a slightly to skimpy bikini come to the pool with us and we can discuss you STAYING in the morning!"

Fitz took the opportunity to make her see that he wasn't upset by her dare, "Yea Liv lets go get drunk! I have no idea why you thought any of us would let you leave anyway." He said a little softer than his first sentence.

Cyrus and James walked ahead of the up the stairs giving them a little room to talk. When Liv tried to walk ahead of him she slightly tugged her back to him by her arm.

"You are NOT leaving, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. You are not leaving me." Fitz said walking one step behind her up the stairs.

"We had a deal Governor Grant. You clearly have no intentions of taking this relationship any further then a blowjob in the hall of your house, which your wife lives in. So yes I will be leaving you tomorrow." She scoffed back.

Once they reached their rooms he made sure no one was around and followed her into her guest room. "Is that really what you have demeaned us down to? You never even gave me a chance to talk! I will go in there right now and tell my "wife" to get her shit out of MY house! You know why I will do that Olivia because you, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, asked me to! I'm not scared! I am going to do this and you will stay by my side damnit! Now change into your bathing suit so I can stare at your ass and feel you up in the pool!"

Olivia just looked at Fitz in disbelief daring herself to believe his words. She stared at him for a few seconds directly in his eyes trying to see if he would budge. When he simply looked at her and leaned up against the large post on her bed she walked over to the drawer that was temporarily home to her clothes and pulled out a white and coral bikini and threw it on the bed. She discarded her clothes before walking in front of him. She pulled his fully clothed body flesh to her bare skin and kissed him, she kissed him like she wasn't sure if tomorrow she would ever be able to kiss ever again. She playfully teased him with her lounge until she heard a satisfying groan erupt from his throat. "Okay. " She stated simply.

"Okay? You're in?" He said as his hands started exploring her naked body

"Yes, but you are out go to your own room, change meet us down at the pool." She said smiling like a goof finally accepting the fact they were going to do this.

"Ugh, baby come on lets just stay here, maybe I don't wanna feel you up in a pool. I can feel you up here, and do so much more. Plus we have things to celebrate!" He begged.

"Nope go, skit, leave." She laughed at the look on his face as she pushed him out of her door.

Fitz hurried and change into his trunks then ran down stairs, he didn't want to miss liv walking down his grand stair case in her swim suit. He was standing just outside the glass wall on his deck when she came down, he was talking to a over intoxicated Cyrus and staff poll analyst named Cullen whom he knew had a 'schoolgirl' crush on his Livy he found It humorous the majority of the time. But he saw the look in Cullen's eyes when he caught a glimpse of the show that was supposed to be just for him and he wanted to take Liv upstairs and hide her out until election day was over and his divorce was filed and finalized and he could move her into the white house.

She opened the door and caught the possessive look in Fitz's eyes then looked at the rest of the trio to find Cullen looking her up and down like his last meal and Cyrus was too wasted to even know what day it was.

"Hey boys." She tried to make light of whatever shit was about to happen.

"Damn Liv, I don't even know what to say! Look at you!" Cullen spat out in a disrespectful tone.

Fitz looked at his Livvy not knowing what to do, he wanted to knock him out, but figured that would not be the brightest of ideas. Liv just slightly shook her head no letting him know that she was fine.

"I think I am going to get a drink, you boys have fun!" She said walking off grabbing a towel to wrap around her waist.

"Hold up I'll go with you, I think I need a refill!" Cullen shouted and took off after her.

Once Cullen was gone Fitz realized Cyrus had disappeared off somewhere most likely with James. So he grabbed a seat to watch what was happening with his Liv. It killed him he couldn't go punch that sorry son of a bitch looking his woman up and down. So he sat and watched things play out, until he saw Cullen grab Olivia's ass. Fitz didn't even know what happened but by the time he came to Cullen was on the ground bleeding and he had liv tucked behind him possessively.

He looked down and the sorry piece of shit beneath him. "Pack up your shit and be out of my house in the next ten minutes or I swear to god you won't live make it out of here!" Fitz yelled surprising himself by his own tone.

"Governor I'm fine really he has clearly just had too much to drink." Liv said a little louder than necessary to hopefully calm everyone down.

"I will not have him disrespecting women in my home, regardless!" He replied before leaving the deck and heading to his study.

"What the hell just happened?" some one asked in the crowed.

"Cullen here just doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself that is all, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to go thank the governor and I believe that im going to go ahead and go to bed, Good night everyone!" Liv replied in the most professional way she knew how.

Fitz downed his second glass of scotch as he heard the door to his study creak open, he looked up to be met with the eyes of the one person he didn't want to see. "Hello Mellie."

"Fitzgerald what in the hell is going on!" She said viciously

"Don't start with me Mellie. I'm just taking care of my staff. But we need to talk, I want a divorce!" He yelled slamming down his glass.

"Don't start this shit Fitz, your drunk!" She replied stepping closer to him.

"I am not drunk, and I know about you sleeping with one of the agents. I have fucking proof! You will divorce me CIVILY! And you will wait to tell anyone until I am in office, I will not lose this because of you and you irresponsible ass!"

"Fitzgerald you better watch who you are talking to, What are you going to do if I say no, DRINK A LITTLE MORE!"

"No Mellie I will simply bring your ass to court and fuck you out of everything you wish you ever could have had. Now get the fuck out of my house!" He screamed.

Mellie just stared at him before walking away, he didn't know where she was going and he honestly didn't give a fuck. Before he could pour himself another drink he heard his study door creak open once more, "I thought I told you to leave!" he yelled before looking up

Liv closed the door, after hearing everything that he and Mellie just went through shee was hesitant to come in but she knew he needed her.

"Well if that's what you really want, then I guess I can go." Liv replied playfully.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I thought you were Mellie and it just we were…. Im sorry." He mumbled.

"I know I heard. It's okay. We are just one step closer to being together. But you didn't have to punch that kid." She said looking at him, he was leaning on the front of his desk, only in his trunks looking like some kind of Greek God.

"I don't share well with others, he got what he deserved, this is MINE. " He spat back playfully as he pulled her to him and grabbed her ass.

"You know I was just thinking how cute Cullen was, I bet he'd be a lot of fun." She said trying to get him worked up.

He growled in response, instead of saying anything he simply turned them around and sat her on his desk. He got down on his knees and looked up at her before sliding her bottoms off and taking one long lick of her slit. "Don't even start or I will show you who is "Fun" he mumbled against her heat.

She jumped off his desk and wrapped her towel back around her, "Come show me then, my room in 10, be there or I might have to call Cullen". She said laughing and running out of his study.

Fitz looked at his watch willing time to go faster. After 8 minutes had passed, he grabbed a bottle of Cherry flavor lube and headed for her room. I'll show her fun he thought.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**I was on vacation or I swear this would have been up sooner, that is also why it is a little cut off. But more to come sooner and longer I promise**!

"Livvy, are you in here?" Fitz asked as he opened the door to her room and looked around.

"Hold on don't go no where!" She yelled from the connecting bathroom.

"Trust me I'm not." Fitz half laughed.

Fitz was simply looking around the space she was occupying when she walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a lacy deep purple thong. "Sorry I was just texting my friend Cullen." She laughed as she the look on his face.

"You are going to wish you didn't say that here in a few minutes but in the meantime, my God I don't know what part of you I want to start on." He said looking her up and down a few times and licking his lips.

She walked over to where his was sitting on her bed and straddled him wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into suck on his ear, "Who said you could have any part of me?" She whispered into his ear.

"You know you sure have been acting defiant lately, sooo.." Fitz ended his sentence smacking her ass.

"Fitz!" She yelped, "I guess I'm willing to comply a little more Mr. President, But that I don't mean I want the spanking to stop." She said in a sultry tone.

"Mhmmm, damn baby you feel what you do to me?" Fitz asked grounding his erection into her core.

"I do, but let me see." She replied standing up and doing away with trunks as fast as she could.

She started stroking him lightly with two hands, changing pace and pressure until he was moaning her name.

"Oh shit, Livvy you gotta stop or im gonna cum way to soon. That cant happen. Not tonight baby.I haven't had my way with you yet, plus We have to get to my dare."

"Oh yeah, what might that be?" She asked standing up and rubbing her bare chest against his.

The desire in Fitz eyes was evident. His usual crystal eyes were dark. "Lie down on the bed. On your stomach." He said in a voice filled with sex that had Olivia throbbing.

"You trust me right baby?" Liv couldn't form words so she simply shook her head. "Then let me do something knew," He said as he slowly took of her panties.

"What did you have in mind?" She said gulping hard.

"Well you know how much I love being here," He said slipping a finger into her wet heat, "And heaven knows how much I love being in here," He said slipping a finger into her mouth for her to suck on. Still moving his one digit inside of her. "So let me be in here, let me make it MINE." He growled taking both her ass cheeks and spreading them.

"Fitz…" She started to protest. She really wasn't up for that. But she wanted to please her man.

"Come on baby, well do it together. Plus, I dare you." He said as he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube he placed there. HE squirted some inbetween her spread cheeks and started to rub circles around her untouched hole.

"Fitz, fitz baby no. Lets save something for when we are married. On our wedding night, lets take that step together as the true Mr. and Mrs. Olivia pope." She half joked trying to make up for letting her nerve get the best of her.

Fitz just looked at here once again mesmerized by the adoration she had for him, Marriage? He hadn't thought about that. "I see where you are coming from, this is the one time I will let you get away with not completing the dare, but you owe me another one." He argued in a half defeated tone.

"I will make it up to you I promise, in the mean time, let me take care of you. Let me make this night about you." She replied getting off the bed and heading to the mini fridge in her room and grabbing a bottle of strawberry syrup.

Fitz had changed positions and was lying against the headboard, stroking his painfully hard member. Olivia looked at him and a new fire started in her. She needed him. But she wanted to have a little fun first.

"And what do you plan on doing with that Madame first lady?" He said looking up at here as she crawled up to him and sat on his knees.

"Just watch, and feel baby." She said as she squirted the syrup down on his lower abs and all over his glorifying erection . Once she was satisfied with the amount of syrup she looked up at her President, "You ready for this?" She asked with a desire filled voice.

**Let me know what yall think, review reviews reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Liv looked at the red syrup on Fitz lower abs and quickly threw her hair up as she went to lick the syrup from around his belly button. He elicited a deep growl and she licked him clean everywhere except the one spot he needed and wanted to be touched. Liv looked up at her man, who was in a desire trance as she liked to call it, she made eye contact with him as she liked some syrup that dripped down the crevice of his left thigh and all the way back up to his lower abs.

"Fuckkkkk…. Livvie.. don't make me beg.." Fitz sighed as his throbbing man hood still sticky with syrup ground into the side of her neck.

"Hmmmm tell me how bad you want it ." She said in a sultry tone with her lips pressed to the side of his cock.

She heard a slight whimper from him and he lifted his hips trying to gain some kind of friction. "No, use your words President Grant." She said, this time she moved up closer to take him into her mouth, her lips moving ever so slightly over the tip of him.

"Shitt, Fuck me Liv. Fuck me with your mouth!" He nearly yelled and grabbed her head pushing himself into her mouth.

Liv adjusted to him quickly and slurped up what syrup she could before taking him out of her mouth for a quick second. "Fitz… "She whispered, his possessiveness lighting a fire deep within her and he could tell. He wound his hands in her hair and pushed her mouth back towards his twitching cock. "Don't use your hands Livvie, I am in control." He said in a husky voice. She adjusted him comfortably in her mouth before he started forcing her head up and down and the pace he wanted at the deepness he wanted.

"Shit, im gonna come to soon, damnit Olivia." He growled before removing himself from her mouth.

"Get up and lay on your back, hang your head off the bed." He demanded as he got up and went around to where her head was hanging off.

"Open my my angel."

As soon as her mouth opened fitz was in her, doing as he pleased, thrusting his hips as deep as he could. He could feel Livs tounge flick over him as he moved in and out of her mouth.

He felt his stomach start to tighten and his thrusting started to get sporadic.

"Shit im gonna cum!" he yelled thrusting a few last time as deep as he could the pulling out.

"Come here baby" He turned Liv around with one hand while stroking his glistening member with the other. "Sit still." He instructed in a hurried tone as he emptied him self all over her perky chest. With a loud "AUGHHHHH" .

"MMM Now look at this mess you have to clean up." Liv said jokingly.

"Have I mentioned I fucking love you lately, I know that we have been having a lot of fun and hot steamy sex and we haven't just hung out. And I don't want you to feel used. I love you Olivia Pope. Now wheres that syrup? Its my turn.

Much to Olivias surprise when she awoke the next morning Mellie was gone. She knew better than to ask him 20 questions right now, she knew that they would take care of it. Right now she just needed to worry about getting him elected in three days .

Olivia met with a new aide today that was going to be her right hand man for the next few days. He was what she, used to, would have described as stuinning before Fitz came alone. He had thick Curley dark chocolate hair and emerald green eyes. He had a 6'4 frame that was nothing but pure muscle. Olvia knew she had a commitment to Fitz, but she could still look, right?

Isaiah, her new assistant, though gorgeous, wore his emotions on face. When he saw Liv he practically started drooling. She couldn't help but think that this was going to be an interesting day.

Her and Isaiah stayed mainly in the small area that she had taken up In the corner of the room. Though he was a shameless flirt he was good at his job. He knew his stuff, and it made her job easier. She didn't get to see Fitz much during the day but when they made eye contact she could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"Hey Liv here's my number so that if you find those reports later maybe we can go over them, or if you need anything else. I am fixing to head back to the hotel for the night." Isaiah said writing his phone number on her hand. She tried to stop it, she wish she could have, but what was she supposed to say? Don't write your number on my hand because my over protective married boyfriend that's running for president will whoop your ass?

"Okay sure, here's my card in case you find anything else on reston that you think I should know about.'' She said in the most professional manner she could.

He went to give her a goodnight hug, Liv went for a side hug but he wrapped both of his arms around her small frame in a bear hug, "Thank you so much for letting me work with you Livvy it means so much to me." He stated before walking away with the rest of the staff that was leaving for the night.

She saw the room clear, she knew Fitz saw what happened, and she knew he heard him call her Livvy. What was she supposed to do? Push him off of her?

She made contact with Fitz who was a few feet away, "Why do you look so angry?" she questioned hoping she could get off with him thinking it was nothing.

"What the fuck was that Olivia?" he boomed.

"Fitz quiet down! Don't over react; he was just thanking me for offering him the job." She replied cooly.

"So why the hell did you need his number?"

"For work Fitzgerald!" She retorted.

"MY ROOM NOW!" he boomed before walking off, not even waiting for her. She had never seen him so angry at her. Over something so mediocre. She was in deep shit.


End file.
